I Fell Hope
by Jules D
Summary: Jasper\Alice O primeiro encontro com a pessoa com quem você passaria o resto da sua vida, foi muito diferente do que Jasper imaginou.
1. Avisos Prévios

Avisos.

É uma short fic de como teria sido o primeiro encontro entre Jasper e Alice. Mudei alguma coisas que sabemos no encontro original, mas eu até que gostei. Foi feita para um Challenge do Fanfic Twilight Team. Eu não sei se ganhei, ainda. Mas que seja.

E ah, já ia esquecendo, talvez eu faz uma série baseada nisso. Se chamaria _'For The Very First Time' _e mostraria o encontro de Carlisle e Esme e de Rosalie e Emmett. É só, aproveitem a história.


	2. Capítulo Único

I Fell Hope. - Primeira Fic da Série 'Pela Primeira Vez'.

_por Julia Hale._

**Verão de 1948, Filadélfia, EUA.**

O tempo estava abafado desde o começo daquele verão. Já era tarde da noite e o bar de estrada, Ramons (o dono tentara Ramones, mas não fora bem aceito) estava repleto de viajantes, vindos de todas as partes dos Estados Unidos.

A maioria deles estava distribuída entre as mesas de sinuca e os balcões próximos ao televisor do bar. Afinal, os jogos olímpicos acabaram de se iniciar em Londres, e os americanos estavam interessados em saber como seu país estava se saindo.

A atmosfera estava contagiada de euforia (tanto por causa dos jogos quanto por causa do whisky que a balconista não parava de servir) então ninguém notara um homem estupendamente bonito, que estava num dos cantos mais afastados do bar, onde ninguém chegava perto.

- Anda ai há alguns dias. - era o que a balconista, Stacie, falava quanto de vez em quando alguém lhe questionava sobre o homem. No primeiro momento ela sentira atração por ele, afinal, era lindo. Mas isso passou rápido, sendo convertido num medo silencioso.

Jasper Whitlock tentava se acalmar em meio a tanta euforia. Não sabia ao certo o que fazia em meio a humanos, num bar onde ele poderia facilmente se revelar se pisasse em falso. Não se alimentava há apenas dois dias (sua última presa tinha sido um mendigo, que caminhava sozinho pelas ruas da cidade mais próxima), mas não poderia dar sopa ao azar.

Ultimamente ele tinha aparecido muito por Ramons, contrariando o que ele julgava ser o mais apropriado. Mas desde que deixara a casa do amigo (cuja felicidade e amor sentidos ele invejava) ele não sabia mais aonde ir, e por alguma razão continuava indo ao bar.

Como se esperasse alguém, pensou ele, observando a todos dentro do bar. Como se houvesse alguém a ser esperado, completou amargurado.

O tempo abafado começou a se dissipar quando uma grande tempestade começou a cair sobre Ramons. O barulho da chuva poderia ser ouvido por todos que estavam dentro do estabelecimento. Não que eles se importassem.

Imerso em pensamentos aleatórios, que sempre voltavam ao assunto 'alma gêmea', ele demorou um pouco para perceber o que se aproximara. Era um cheiro conhecido por ele. Um cheiro de...

- Vampiro. - sussurou a si mesmo, olhando para a porta do bar, esperando que a qualquer momento este entrasse, pronto para atacá-lo.

Esperou que na hora de avaliar os sentimentos do vampiro em questão encontrasse o habitual: sede de sangue, pressa, raiva. Mas não fora isso o encontrado.

O que entrou por aquela porta chamou atenção de todos no bar. O que entrara por aquela porta chamou muito a atenção de Jasper. O que entrara era completamente diferente do esperado.

Uma mulher, não, corrigiu-se Jasper, uma garota que não aparentava mais de 20 anos entrara. Sua pele era tão branca quanto a dele e quando ela caminhava, dava a impressão de flutuar. Seus cabelos eram na altura do ombro, de um castanho que se assemelhava ao chocolate.

E ela caminhava exatamente em sua direção, com um sorriso gentil brincando nos lábios pálidos. Estava calma e feliz, e parecia realizada.

Jasper poderia falar com certeza os sentimentos de todos naquele bar, menos o dele mesmo.

- Olá. - ela se dirigira a ele, sua voz cantada como se fosse uma bela melodia - Eu sou Alice. - disse, estendendo sua mão direita a ele, que ainda estava hipnotizado pela vampira.

Completamente fora de seu normal.

- Você deve ser Jasper. - continuou ela, percebendo que ele não iria se apresentar. - Estou muito feliz por conhecê-lo.

Oh sim, muito feliz. Definitivamente, tudo o que Alice queria estava agora em sua frente, na forma do vampiro loiro que ela havia visto inúmeras vezes em suas visões.

Sim, pensou ela. Ela finalmente poderia não estar mais sozinha, mais perdida sem ter noção da onde iria. Porque agora ela tinha o vampiro de suas visões, seu Jasper.

Ele, por sua vez, estava com a ficha que havia uma vampira a seu lado, que sabia o seu nome, e que era maravilhosa prestes a cair. Perdido em seus olhos levemente dourados, ele tentava falar.

- Como sabe quem eu sou? - foi o que conseguir dizer. Soara rude, mas a vampira, não, corrigiu-se novamente, Alice parecera não notar. Ela continuava com o pequeno sorriso e seus sentimentos não mudaram.

- Eu apenas sei. - respondeu com um ar sonhador, ainda com a felicidade de ter alguém ao seu lado. - Eu vejo você. E eu, juntos.

O modo como ela falava parecia acolhedor. Sobretudo sincero. E quando ela disse que os via juntos, Jasper começou a sentir algo diferente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- E é definitivo? - perguntou, mais calmo, ainda perdido em seu olhar.

Alice sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta do loiro. Era gentil, era simples, sincera. E era tudo o que ela esperava ouvir, pensou, olhando Jasper profundamente.

Ela estava se sentindo diferente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Se quisermos pode ser. - falou decidida, tocando sua mão na dele, e abrindo um sorriso maior do que o anterior.

Jasper abriu um pequeno sorriso, involuntário, ao sentir ela tocar sua mão. Por vontade própria, ele entrelaçara as mãos e pensava se era o destino.

- Foi o destino que nos trouxe aqui? - perguntou, levantando-se e guiando-a para fora do Ramons, ao olhar discreto de todos que lá estavam. Não ligavam, mal notavam.

- Não sei. - respondeu ela sinceramente, enquanto andavam em direção a moto de Jasper, em meio á pesada chuva que caia.. - Mas se foi, eu sei que lhe sou muito grata. - completou parando e olhando novamente para ele.

Um toque, um momento. Em questão de segundos seus lábios haviam se tocado, causando sensações diferentes, até então apenas imagináveis para ambos. O beijo então se tornava mais acolhedor, á medida que Jasper abraçava Alice como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-la.

Ela colocou sua mão no pescoço dele, causando-lhe arrepios. Se beijavam já de modo árduo, como se não houvesse um amanhã, como se nada existisse naquele momento exceto os dois.

Tão inesperado como começou ele terminou. Seus lábios se separaram mas os dois continuavam abraçados, em frente á moto de Jasper.

- O que é isso? - perguntou ele de modo frustrado por não poder responder suas perguntas, apoiando seu queixo no topo da cabeça de Alice, que havia se apoiado em seu peito. - Que estamos sentindo. O que é?

- Não sei. - respondera ela novamente. E com uma certeza incrível respondeu - Mas eu gosto de me sentir assim.

Sob a luz da lua naquela noite eles se encontraram. Era o fim das incertezas de Jasper, de sua solidão. Era também o fim da insegurança, do medo que Alice sentia antes.

- Eu esperei muito tempo para encontrá-lo - falou ela em meio a chuva, dirigindo-se á ele. Jasper inclinou sua cabeça brevemente em sua direção, sentindo mais que felicidade, "Eu sinto esperança", e entregando o capacete para ela disse:

- Me desculpe madame.

Mais do que o fim, aquela noite era o começo.

**Fim.**


End file.
